The perfect place to sleep
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Naraku changed his hideout again and this time he choose a small house, where will the White Child spend the night?


The perfect place to sleep

HakuKanna

WARNING: Both Hakudoshi and Kanna will be OOC (Out Of Character)

Dark, cold and full moon were the words used to describe the Winter night that gripped Sengoku Jidai. In a small house, which was in the middle of the forest, a white figure walked silently looking for some place to spend the night.

"Small...why Naraku of all the houses around here had to choose this mini one?!" whispered with anger the young boy with lavender hair and dark purple eyes, Hakudoshi was his name and he looked everywhere for a miserable room, even if it was just a corner where he could sleep in that cold night, his fatigue was clearly visible in his eyes and he keep rubbing them to keep himself awake until he could find what he wanted to, but it seems like lucky wasn't on his side.

Naraku took the biggest room and Hakudoshi didn't even try to go there and ask him if he could spend the night there because that would only make his creator laugh at his face.

The only choice left was his comrades' rooms, he walked first to Kagura's room and he slightly opened the door of her room and when he looked inside he could see Kagura sleeping kind of shrunken so he immediately figured out that there was no space for him to sleep there. Hakudoshi also thought that if Kagura was in that situation then his other two comrades, the demon slayer Kohaku and the mirror souls sucker carrier Kanna, would be like that too so he didn't even bother to go look into their rooms.

"Leaves me no choice..." he said already without forces to walk and his eyes were heavier then his own scythe because of the fatigue that took completely control over his body. Hakudoshi walked slowly outside the small house and sat down on the floor, he shivered as he felt how cold the floor was since it was Winter and the nights were freezing like the water of a frozen lake. The young albino shivered from the cold, neither his kimono was warm enough to keep him from shivering like that.

"I-I have...t-to hang on..." he whispered while his icy breath came out of his mouth every time he expired, he wrapped his arms around himself, his knees against his chest and his head against them and for the first time he was afraid of dying there frozen, if that didn't happen then he would catch a huge illness and would be incapable of realizing the missions Naraku sent him to do. Just at the thought of Naraku, anger flooded his body since it was his fault that this was happening to him, if he had choose a biggest house...no if he had been more careful when he attacked Inuyasha's group, if he didn't let his trail and scent clearly visible for their enemies to follow they wouldn't even had to move from their old hideout, if it wasn't for that he wouldn't be in this damn situation.

The sleepiness was more but because of the cold that took control over his body, Hakudoshi couldn't do anything, he tried to rest but it was hard.

"D-Damn..." he whispered again and again. Suddenly he heard footsteps walking which stopped right in front of him, slowly he lifted his head and lazily opened his eyes to find his "sister" the young white haired and ebony eyed albino girl, Kanna.

"W-What are you d-doing here...?" he asked, Kanna looked at him with that black emotionless look, he was going to ask her again but he barely could talk now, his voice was barely heard. Kanna kneeled down near him, caught one of his arms and put it around her neck, using some strength she pulled herself up bringing him up with him. Hakudoshi looked at her confused and saw her starting to walk back in the house.

"There are...no enough rooms..." he said with his barely heard and hoarse voice but Kanna was able to hear him since he was so close to her.

"But you don't have to stay outside either...." she whispered what made him more confused then he already was.

"A-And w-where you propose me to sleep?" he asked, Kanna didn't answer him this time since his answer was right in front of his eyes, the young albino girl opened the door of her room and walked inside and as excepted it was really a miniature.

"T-There is no space for both of us...." he whispered as he understood her intentions. Kanna sat him down and took the warm blanket she used to cover herself every night, she wrapped it around him. Hakudoshi looked at her, if she gave him her blanket she would be exposed to the cold but that didn't seem to bother her.

"K-Kanna...." he said, she looked at him:

"This is gonna keep you warm" she said, he was going to protest but she placed a finger on his lips to shut him up. She sat down and then took Hakudoshi's head and slowly started pulling him down making him lay his head on her lap, he was surprised with this, this kind of actions weren't normal coming from her, the girl couldn't express any kind of feeling and right now she was expressing the feeling of worry towards him. Hakudoshi felt her hand caressing his hair making him more and more sleepy, his purple eyes started closing and on his lips a small smile could be seen...

No doubt about it, this was for sure the perfect place to sleep....

THE END


End file.
